DemiMonster
by BobbyThat'sNotYourPurse
Summary: Percy has gotten fed up with the way the gods handle things, so he leaves his life behind and journeys across Europe. Of course a demigod's life can never be simple, especially when said demigod has reached the peak of his power. Life gets more complicated when you fall in love with a vampire.


Percy walked into the small, Transylvanian hotel. He exchanged a few words with the concierge and was soon on his way to his room.

He looked out the single window. All he could see was a dead end alley.

"So much for a view." he removed his shirt and glanced at a mirror. Small, barely noticeable lines ran across sides. He took in a deep breath, causing them to open, before sighing and dropping himself onto the mattress.

* * *

Mavis flew over the houses of a small village. She landed on a roof top, before changing back from her bat form. The vampire looked around before walking down the side of the building she stood on.

Once on the ground, she saw a man staring at her, shaking.

She smiled at him, her fangs glinting off the moonlight, "Hi, I'm Mavis."

* * *

Percy was woken by shouts and bright lights coming through his window. Groaning, the demigod pulled himself away from the bed. Looking through the window, he instantly woke up.

Outside the window, he saw a girl being chased down the alley by a mob of villagers. Taking steps back, the boy jumped through the window.

Broken glass rained down on the mob as the shirtless man landed between them and the girl, "What the hell is going on here?!" He shouted over the startled villagers.

"That girl is a monster, a blood sucking demon!" one of the villagers yelled back.

Percy looked back at the girl. She was pressing herself against the wall of the dead end. She was terrified.

"Really? Because from where I'm standing, it looks like a bunch of morons chasing after a defenseless girl." Percy stood over the crowd, "If you wanna see an actual monster," He blinked and when he opened them, small slits stared out, "Look no further."

The villager in front of him attempted to stab him with a pitchfork. The demigod grabbed the center pine, stopping it. He turned around to look at the girl, "Go through my window, I'll be right behind you."

Some of the villagers moved to stop her, but Percy wrenched the pitchfork from the man's hands and threw it at their feet. He dodged a torch being swung at him and sent his fist into their jaw, knocking them back. He jumped into the window. Grabbing the girl's hand, he pulled her through the building to the lobby. Kicking the door off its hinges, and into the person in front of it, they ran down the street.

The shouts and curses of the mob could be heard behind them. Stones and bottles impacted the ground near them. The demigod cried out as he fell forward. A pitchfork had impaled his leg.

Percy grabbed the shaft and snapped it in two, leaving the pines in. He stood, pulling the girl with him again. He limped around a corner to see a basin of water, in front of someone's door. He raised his hand. The water followed his movement and streamed toward him, wrapping around his bleeding leg

The mob was catching up to them. Percy whipped his hand back. Water struck the crowd, pushing them back. Continuing their pace, Percy and his companion made a beeline to the forest. They were nearly there, when another mob blocked their path.

Percy pushed the frightened girl behind him, "Y'know, seeing as how we're likely about to die," he huffed, "I think we should at least know each other's name," He offered his hand, "Percy."

She took his hand, shakily, "Mavis."

The two locked eyes. For a moment everything was blocked out; the mob, the loud roar they emitted, even the growing storm above their heads. For that moment, they were all that existed.

The trance was broken when a raindrop landed on Percy's nose. The man looked at the sky. Dark grey clouds began to pour down a torrent of water. He smiled, "Maybe we won't die tonight."

He took a step forward, eyes closed. His hands and bare feet grew webbing and claws as his teeth sharpened to fine points, and the gills flared on his sides.

He raised his hands. The rain stopped, suspended in the air. The villagers looked on in fear as his hands moved. The water droplets gathered, taking form. Soon an enourmous shark, made of water, towered above them all. Percy brought his hands down in a violent motion. The shark torpedoed toward the crowd, slamming into the ground. The shark turned into a wave, throwing the fearful citizens aside like ragdolls. When it was done, the mob was no more. People were scattered along the ground, unconcious.

Mavis grabbed his arm, "Come on, let's get out of here," She led him to the woods, "I know somewhere we can go."

* * *

The vampire set the demigod down at the doors before turning back to her human appearance. She guided him through the revolving door, "Welcome to Hotel Transylvania, a haven for all monsters!"


End file.
